creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Light Bringer
It's late at night, and you lie in your bed within a darkened room, just like you do every night. You snuggle to get comfy as you drape yourself in the covers, you still cannot sleep however, it is rather stuffy within the room. You hope that tiredness will come over you soon. You attempt to shut your eyes, hoping to go to sleep, but to no avail, so you think to yourself that you might as well stare into the darkness of the room for a while,You hope this will tire you out. The sound of the clock ticks on 'till three in the morning, still in the pitch black room, restless and still very much awake, it feels like an eternity of unrest, eyes wide open and yet no sign of tiredness. You eventually decide to close your eyes, staring into the dark was not helping. Hopefully now you will finally go to sleep, a minute goes by and you are suddenly interrupted by the creak. Instinctively, you open your eyes into to the darkness, adjusting your eyes as you see the hand holding the wooden handle of a torch. Strangely, the light did not bounce off of any of the furniture or objects in the room, but rather the figures hand itself. You sit and stare, scared and intrigued at the sight of the light. You don't know what to think. It's then as your eyes adjust a bit you realize the figure's hand had long skeletal fingers, grayish skin and long dagger like finger nails that hold it. You don't want to get out of bed, you would rather try and close your eyes and hide your head under the covers like you would as a child, and yet you get out of bed, you stand in your room and walk towards the light, still being consumed by darkness. The figure holding the torch begins to walk out of your room and you follow suite, again you want to go back to bed, where it safe and comfortable, but you keep being lead by this alluring shade of light. You creek, one foot at a time, as you walk down the stairs, echoing the strange figure that is in front of you. You begin to see the light to reflect more of the figure as it leads you to the front door of your house, again, none of the surroundings area is brightened, you see the hand is attached to an arm and a socket. It is thin and boney, like the arm of something that had been deprived of any nutrition or food, you also see drooping from the elbow joint - the sleeve of the black robe it is wearing; old, hand stitched and ragged. The front door opens, you refuse to go, try as you may to talk, you can't, you keep following him, walking endlessly without a choice. You expect to feel the cold breeze outside as you step one foot out of the door, but yet nothing. The surface you are walking on is not of the outside world, but rather nothing. It feels like there is no surface whatsoever that you are standing on, it freaks you out even more, but you keep walking to the light. It should be noted that you are no longer in your front garden, you never were to start with, there would of been at least some light reflecting off the car or the garden wall that surrounded the house, nothing. Not even the street lights are to be seen, just you, in the mouth of darkness as it consumes you. Then you stop, the figure stops. Both of you stand, facing each other in this room of nothing, the worst part is that there is no sound, no wind, no sounds of vehicles, not even sounds of life, a dead atmosphere. You look back, the door is gone, it was almost like it was never there to begin with, a figure of your imagination. You turn back around to the creature, it is right up against your face. Its light has gotten brighter, illuminating it more. You feel a cold chill down your spine, your heart begins to beat faster as you panic at the sight of thing's face. You try to scream as it smiles with those razor sharp teeth, You try to shut your eyes, as its decayed, corpse-like skin and cracked, ceramic eyes look back at you, every muscle in your body tries to get out of there as its other hand rigidly and slowly grows closer towards your neck, and then the torch goes out. You find yourself in your bed. You sit up, drenched in cold sweat and panting from the experience, limbs full of pins and needles. It takes a minute until you realize the beam of light coming from the gap in your curtain. Day has dawned, the morning has started and you sit there eating breakfast, completely disregarding the nightmare that you had and you proceed with your day as if nothing had happened. It was a dream after all, dreams cannot hurt you. Of course, that would be debatable, when you sit there at night, lying in bed, hearing creaking within the house, seeing the torch light in the distance, when the sound dies off, and you think you feel a cold dead hand grasping at your neck. Category:Beings Category:Dreams/Sleep